User blog:Beastdude/Capture the Flag!
This is just an idea that popped into my head. Ok, just hear me out.... What if.....in the next update.......they integrated a brand new competition? We already have Battlefield, Dungeon and Arena. But what if they added a "Capture the Flag" competition? I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard for com2us to make a new NPC that would be the host of "Capture the Flag". It could take place every hour and an announcement can show up just like for Battlefield and Dungeon. I already thought of how the map layout should look like and how the game would work. Map Layout and Rules The map should be similar to Battlefield's: Two opposing sides with an object they must protect (like the egg). Instead of an egg, there could be a flag that a player can "capture" by hitting it. They probably won't visibly be carrying it, but people can find out that person has the flag if they have an icon next to their name or their name turns a different color (like green or blue). The color of the flags can be green for siras and blue for lanos (just an example). If a player takes the lanos flag, that player's name could turn blue. If a player takes the siras flag, that player's name could turn green. To re-capture your own flag, you could pk that person and then return the flag to your base. You must protect your base by pking players from the other faction while protecting the "receiver". The receiver is your teammate that's carrying the opposing flag to your own base so that you could score. The competition could be timed like Dungeon, and the winner would be determined by the one with the most points. Basically, It's similar to Battlefield but with movable flags instead of a stationary egg. The competition would be separated into 3 different levels, just like Battlefield and Dungeon, to avoid nubs and pros being mixed in one game. It's called "Capture the Flag", so I assume mostly everyone already knows how it would work. Prizes Just like Battlefield, Dungeon, and Arena, this competiton would have it's own prizes. There could be CTF tickets (similar to Scroll of Arena and Dungeon Token). You could redeem CTF tickets for different items and maybe a special equip for 500 tickets. '' 'READ '''Note: There are two different "Capture the Flag" posibilites. One is the one I just mentioned of having two flags that each faction must protect and retrieve. The other possibility is if there is one flag in the middle of the map that the two factions must compete to capture and return to base, giving them a score. In my opinion, this option might be a lot more easier to do and more fun, but I'm too lazy to re-type everything :P So that's my idea, let me know what you think in the comments below and make sure to vote on this poll. Do you like the idea of having a "Capture the Flag" competition in twom? Yes No Not sure Category:Blog posts